<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Never Had A Friend Like Me by Andrew78591</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25011766">Never Had A Friend Like Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrew78591/pseuds/Andrew78591'>Andrew78591</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Aladdin (1992), Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday, F/M, Magic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:47:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25011766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrew78591/pseuds/Andrew78591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kazuichi Souda wanted to do something for his classmate and love interest, Mahiru Koizumi. While he had a present ready, the mechanic wanted to do more. Luckily for him, he got something that would help me do just that. And it came in a form of an old golden lamp.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Koizumi Mahiru/Soda Kazuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Never Had A Friend Like Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys, Andrew7859, here with a one shot story. One that focuses on the Kazukoi ship and celebrating Mahiru's birthday(Even if this more than two months late, but whatever.) And because I like crossovers, I decided to add in our favorite Genie to make things more fun. Anyway, let's get this story started.</p>
<p>Aaaaaaaannnnnnnd begin:</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">Hope's Peak Academy</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Here in this school for the most talented students in all of Japan, was Class 77B as they were doing their usual classwork. Everything seemed as normal and hectic as ever with the students. Until the school bell, signifying that it was the end of school for the day. Like that, everyone packed up and went off to do their things. One of them was a pinked hair teen named Kazuichi Souda. The mechanic was finishing packing up his things as he was approached by his friends, Hajime and Chiaki. </p>
<p>"Hey Souda," Hinata called out his friend.</p>
<p>"Oh hey, Hajime. Hey Nanami," Souda said as he picked up his pack onto his back.</p>
<p>"Hey hey," Chiaki replied, still playing her game.</p>
<p>"You guys need something?" Kazuichi asked.</p>
<p>"Yeah, apparently Chiaki said that there's going to be a new arcade machine at the arcade place we go to. Suppose to be a really big deal that a lot of gamers have been waiting for," Hajime explained before Chiaki came in to further elaborate in her geeky gamer mode.</p>
<p>"The game they're releasing is one of ICE's newest releases called Centipede Chaos. It's a remake of a classic with better graphics, more variety, and fun gameplay! It looks like so much fun that I have to play it today!"</p>
<p>"Man, as expected from the Ultimate Gamer. Always excited to play any new game," Souda commented, putting his hands up from how excited she sounded.</p>
<p>"We're planning to go now. You want to come with us?" Hajime asked.</p>
<p>"Oh… well, as much as I would like to, I have other things to do," Souda told them.</p>
<p>"Really? What are you going to do?" Chiaki asked the mechanic.</p>
<p>"Nothing much. I'm just going to town to buy something," the mechanic replied.</p>
<p>"Oh, well that's disappointing, but alright. But since we're going downtown as well. Why don't we all go together?" the gamer suggested. Hajime and Kazuichi nodded in agreement.</p>
<p>"Sounds like a good idea."</p>
<p>"Eh sure, why not?" </p>
<p>"Great, then let's get going." With that, the three walked out of the classroom as they made their way.</p>
<hr/>
<p>After a good deal of riding on the subway train, the three students made it to downtown Tokyo, more specifically the mall. As usual in any mall, there were a ton of people there, either hanging out with friends or going into different stores to buy something for themselves. The three students walked through the masses of people to their desired destination. </p>
<p>"Man, there's a lot of people here today," Souda pointed out. </p>
<p>"No kidding, especially on a Wednesday no less," Hinata added in. </p>
<p>"Yup," Chika said. "I just hope that there aren't a lot of people in the arcade, hogging up the new game."</p>
<p>"I kinda doubt that," Souda said, knowing well that any new game would be very popular on its release. "Anyway, I gotta get going. I have to head to the store or else they might be out of stock on the thing I want to buy."</p>
<p>"That reminds me, what actually are you going to buy, Souda?" Hajime asked. </p>
<p>"Oh… just something. Can't tell you what it is though. I need it kept a secret," Kazuichi answered. </p>
<p>"Why? Is there something you plan on doing?" </p>
<p>"Something like that."</p>
<p>"Is it for Koizumi's birthday?" Hinata and Souda turned to Chiaki, who barred her usual tired face. "I assume Souda's going to buy something for Mahiru seeing as her birthday is coming up soon. Am I right?"</p>
<p>"I can neither confirm nor deny it," Souda simply answered, cheeks blushing. "I'll be leaving now. See you guys later." With that, the mechanic quickly left Chiaki and Hajime to head to his own destination.</p>
<p>"I'm pretty sure he's getting something for Mahiru," Hajime said, knowing his friend well. "It was kinda obvious."</p>
<p>"Yeah, but it is nice to see him do something nice like this for Koizumi," Nanami said with a smile. </p>
<p>"Oh yeah definitely. After the things he did to get Sonia's attention and love, it's good to see that his love for Mahiru is actually genuine," Hajime said in relief, not to have to worry about his friend doing anything stupid. "Though it is weird to see Souda develop a crush on Koizumi seeing as they argued a lot."</p>
<p>"Well, love can be weird at times. But it can be very beautiful as well, I think," Chiaki commented.</p>
<p>"Hm, that's very much true. I just hope Souda doesn't do anything that might ruin his chances," Hinata added in.</p>
<p>"I'm sure he'll be fine." Chiaki grabbed onto Hajime's hand and began dragging him. "Now let's head to the arcade before more people appear there and hog up Centipede Chaos," she said in a hurried tone. </p>
<p>"Woah Woah, I'm hurrying. Don't pull so hard," Hajime told her, with his cheeks becoming red.</p>
<hr/>
<p>After getting what he needed, Souda is seen walking through the sidewalk of the town. Making his way towards the train station to head back to Hope's Peak. Kazuichi felt happy with himself as he got what he wanted for Mahiru's birthday as it was safely kept inside his backpack. </p>
<p>"Oh man, I really hope Koizumi likes this. She had been talking about really wanting this," Souda said with satisfaction. Though he did wish this present wasn't so expensive that he had to work nonstop for a week to afford it. </p>
<p>"But I just hope this makes her happy," Souda said, recalling a memory.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">Flashback, Few Days Earlier</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The mechanic remembers a few days ago when he was hanging out with Koizumi as they were eating lunch together. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"And that's how I became a much better dancer," Souda said, finishing his story.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Souda, no offense, but I really doubt a month's worth of dance class would help you dance any better. Especially after seeing your so-called dancing," Koizumi told him, remembering how the mechanic flailed his arms around like an arm flailing tube man, thinking that was dancing.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Hey give me a break, I really have gotten better before that. You'll see when there's a time I need to dance," Souda argued back.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Mahiru giggled at his comeback with Kazuichi joining. "Yeah, I bet I will."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"That reminds me, what are you going to do for your birthday?" the mechanic asked. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The photographer looked surprised when she was asked that. "Oh yeah, almost forgot that it's coming up soon."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Yeah, time does fly like that. So what are you going to do for your special day?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I'm probably just going to class, do some schoolwork, and probably hang out with some of our friends. And that's about it."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Souda looked shocked hearing Koizumi's plans for her birthday. It was like she wasn't going to do anything of her special day. "Really? That's it? Didn't you say you were planning on doing a party of some kind?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I was at first. But, I don't see that happening anymore," Mahiru answered, starting to look a bit gloomy. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"If you don't mind me asking, why not? You seemed so excited about your birthday. What changed?" Souda asked.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Well… it's for a lot of reasons like school work and such." Koizumi stopped talking for a brief moment before continuing. "But it's mainly because my mom won't be coming back home anytime soon."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"What? Why not? I thought your mom always made time to come back home and celebrate your birthday," Souda wondered. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Well, she can't this year. Apparently, she was given a big assignment that's taking her longer to complete. And her higher-ups wouldn't allow her out until it's done," Koizumi explained, starting to feel saddened about all this. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"And while I can still celebrate my birthday, it just wouldn't feel right. My mom has always been there for my birthdays, even on Skype. But now that she's too busy with work, it would just feel empty."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Yeah, I get that. But it seems unfair. Everyone deserves to have a fun time on their birthday," Kazuichi said, not feeling pleased by all this.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Souda, it's fine. I knew something like this was going to happen. Besides, I still have friends here that I can hang out with," Mahiru reassured.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"You sure?" Kazuichi asked again.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I'm sure," Mahiru replied with a smile, though the mechanic could tell that she was still saddened about all this.</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>"She said that yet I could tell that it's still affecting her," Souda said to himself. "Can't say I blame her. I know what it's like not to have anyone to celebrate your birthday." The mechanic began to remember his own birthdays if he could even call it that. For all his life, he never had a real birthday party. Seeing as he had no real friends and his family was poor so they couldn't afford it. Even worse was that his dad wasn't someone to ask for anything if it involved money. It was a horrible feeling that no one should have to go through. Especially for someone as kind and loving as Mahiru. "Even if I'm going to give her this gift, I wish I could do more for her."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Pssh."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Catching that, Souda looked around to see where the noise came from. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Over here."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Turning to his right, the mechanic saw a short, Arab looking man, wearing some kind of robe and had a turban on his head. Just by looking at him, Souda could tell that this guy was some kind of schemer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Me?" Souda asked, pointing at himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course you. There's no one else around. Come here," he said in an Arab accent, motioning his hand to come to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hesitantly, Souda slowly walked towards the man, keeping his guard up, entering the alley he was in. "Okay, what is it that you want?" he asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, I couldn't help but eavesdrop on what you said. Wanting to do more for your girl," he exclaimed, causing the mechanic to blush.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What? No, she's not really… my girl. But I do want to do more for her since her birthday is coming up," Souda admitted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah, young love. It truly is one of the sweetest things to experience in the world," the merchant stated in joy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Please stop and get to the point," Souda said, hiding his face behind his beanie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay then. I'm appearing to you so that I can help solve your problem," the merchant told him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Help me how?" Souda questioned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Simple my friend…" The merchant then ran behind the side of the dumpster near them. Which he then pulled out a cart filled with pots, vases, and other sorts of similar merchandise. "By selling you one of my amazing merch!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Souda's reaction to this was complete shock and confusion. "What?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Here take a look at what I have." The merchant pulls out a large black cauldron. "This here is the Black Cauldron. It is said that whoever wields this can bring forth an army of the undead and control them," he said in a dark, serious tone, before switching back into a cheerful one. "And it's great for making all kinds of soups."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"This cauldron is very sturdy and won't break anytime soon," the merchant said, tapping on the cauldron. But because of the tapping, the cauldron ended up falling off the cart and into the ground, shattering into pieces. The merchant's face changed into a neutral, yet annoyed, look after seeing this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It broke."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Acting fast, the merchant switched back into his positive attitude as he looked for something. The short man pulls out a necklace with a blue crystal. "This one here is a very valuable necklace that is said to have come from the lost city of Atlantis. It is even said that it contains a mysterious power that was used to power the entire civilization. Impressive, no?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The merchant was met with shock as he saw Souda was immediately walking away from him. The short man ran towards the student and got in front of him. "Wait! Don't go!" the merchant shouted, getting the mechanic to stop. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Look, man, I may not be the smartest person out there, but I can tell when I'm being scammed," Kazuichi told him, irritated. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, no, no! I'm not trying to scam you. I really do have something that's going to help you. I was just saving the best for last," the merchant explained. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And that is?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quickly, the merchant pulls out something from his sleeve and shows it the Souda. It was a golden lamp. Though a little dirty and beat up, seeing as it definitely needed cleaning, it looked very enchanting. "This is what you'll need to help you with your problem."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"A lamp. Really? I've been doped before, so I'm not falling for one of your scams," Kazuichi told him as he was about to leave. But the merchant stopped him in time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"My dear friend, this is no ordinary lamp. This artifact contains incredible power. The kind that will make a man's dream into reality," the merchant exclaimed with a genuine smile. "In fact, you're the first person, other than me, to see this lamp."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I am?" Souda said in shock. "Why?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The merchant lets out a sigh before he explains himself. "You see, young man, in a society like this, you have to be sure who can be the most trustworthy with this lamp. After all, this artifact contains an incredible power that most people would use for their selfish desires. Desires that would destroy them."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If that's the case, why show it to me?" Souda asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Because.. you're that someone I can trust with this lamp," the merchant said happily. "You're what I would call a special kind of person. One whose worth lies far within. The diamond with the ruff."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You really see me as that kind of person?" Souda said, generally surprised to hear such a description about him. "While I'm flattered by that, I don't think I'm like that. After all, I've done things that wouldn't really describe me that way. Things that I rather regret doing."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's true. I could tell that, before, you were a person that would have used this power for your selfish reasons," the merchant replied. "But now you're different. You've changed for the better seeing as you want to do something good for someone you like. You wouldn't care for any benefit as long as this girl of yours is happy, am I correct?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kazuichi blushed from this as this man pretty much figured him all out. "I mean… yeah. I just want her to smile on her special day. That's all," the mechanic admitted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Then I suggest taking this lamp. Trust me when I say that this will help you. For 500 yen of course," the merchant said with a smile, with his hand out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Souda looked at the merchant with a dumbfounded look. The man was going on about giving him the lamp, and yet, still has him pay for it. But he quickly sighed as he pulled out his wallet and gave him 500 yen. "Well, it's worth a try. Plus it's cheap."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Accepting the money, the merchant gave Souda the lamp and went back to his cart. "It's a pleasure doing business with you, my friend. Now I must be on my way," he said as he began pulling the cart and entered deeper into the alley. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Make sure you make that girl of yours happy. She might even give you a kiss!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kazuichi's face turned red from hearing that as he hid his face behind his hand. "Come on man, don't say stuff like that out loud," he muttered in embarrassment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Snapping out of his embarrassment, Souda looks at the lamp in hand. He wondered how this lamp would help him with his goal. And what hidden power it had within. He eventually stops thinking about it as he places the lamp inside his backpack and walks off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't know how this lamp will help, but I do remember Koizumi mentioning how she liked artifacts. So I guess I can give this to her. Now she'll have two birthday gifts," he said to him with a smile, heading to the train station.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>
      <em>Souda's Dorm Room</em>
    </b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the sun was beginning to set, Kazuichi had finally made it back to school and into his dorm room. Placing his backpack on his desk, the mechanic pulls out Koizumi's birthday gift and the lamp. He set aside the gift as he wanted to pay his attention to the artifact as he sat on his bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I wonder how this lamp will help me with Koizumi and her birthday? This just looks like a really old lamp," he said to himself, examining the golden lamp. "I mean, it looks nice and can be a good second gift for her. Though it definitely needs some cleaning." Souda began rubbing the lamp to see how much cleaning the artifact needed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Like that, something miraculously happened to the mechanic. The lamp began to shake on its own, spooking Souda. Then, in a bigger surprise, the lamp shot out a massive stream of blue smoke into the room with sparks, along the sound of laughter. Kazuichi tried to stop this but he couldn't. All he could do was hold the lamp tightly and brace himself for whatever was going to happen. Once the lamp stopped firing smoke, the smoke began to take form. Transforming into some kind of humanoid being, letting out a massive cry that signified its awakening. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the being stopped screaming, Souda braced himself for what would happen next. Hoping that thing being wasn't a demon that wanted to rule the world or something that desired to lay a curse on him. All he could do was wait and see what would happen next. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To his shock, the being came out from the shadowy background and was now in the light. The being looked like a human but wasn't. Seeing as he was a blue man with a goatee beard and ponytail. He was shirtless, showing off his muscular body, had gold bracelets on his wrists, a golden ring earring on one of his pointy ears, and a red sash on his waist. As for his legs, well he had no legs. It was nothing but wavy smoke. Similar to the bottom half of a ghost. When this massive being appeared, he looked like he was in pain as he was massaging his neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ten thousand yeeeears will give such a crick in the neck," he said in pain, looking at a shocked and frightened Souda. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Who-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hang on for a sec," the man said, stopping the mechanic from talking. The blue man popped his head off and turned it a full three times before putting it back onto his body. "Wooooooah! It is good to be out of there!" he said in relief and excitement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hello, welcome, nice to have you on my show! What's your name?" he asked Souda as he placed a microphone near him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah… Kazuichi Souda, " the mechanic simply replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Souda huh? Hello, Kazuichi Souda. It's so nice to have you here as a guest star for tonight! Can we call you Kazuichi? Souda? Or maybe you prefer nicknames like Kaz or Chi? Or maybe something that points fun at your last name like-" The blue man's attire changed into that of a cool kid from the 90s with a soda can in hand. "Kazy Soda! Feel the tasty punch of sugar in your mouth!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay one, that joke isn't funny considering I've heard it more times than I can count," Souda grumbled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Second… What the hell are you?!" he shouted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh right, how silly of me. I never actually introduced myself," the blue man said as he gave a bow to Kazuichi. "Hello my young master, I am a being of cosmic power and, not to boast, but one of the greatest entertainers out the millennia. The one and only, Genie of the Lamp!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Genie stood there tall and proud, Souda looked at him with awe and shock. Never in his entire life would he think that he would encounter a genie of all things. Much less become his master. Wait.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hold on, I'm your master?" he asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's right! He can be taught!" Genie said as he placed a graduation hat and diploma on Kazuichi. "What would you wish for me?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"To be ever impressive," he said in a Schwarzenegger imitation, with an overly muscular body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"To be the richest man on earth!" Genie was now flooding the room with riches and gold. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Or even the ruler of the entire world!" Genie then put Souda in a king's outfit as he was sitting on a throne, with thousands of people bowing before him in worship. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And with a snap of his fingers, Genie returned everything back to normal. "Those are usually the most popular wishes for obvious reasons," he informed the mechanic. "Depending on what you wish, I can grant it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Depending? What do you mean by that?" Souda asked, taking notice of that word. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> "Uh, ah, yes, I, ah, almost forgot. There are a few, uh, provisos. Ah, a couple of quid pro quo," Genie clarified, imitating William F. Buckley.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Which is?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Right, I'll explain to you the rules when it comes to making wishes," Genie said as he began his explanation as he sat next to the mechanic on his bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah, rule number one: I can't kill anybody," Genie said as he chopped his own head off, landing onto his hand and scaring Kazuichi. "So don't ask."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Rule number two: I can't make anybody fall in love with anybody else." The Genie then kissed Souda on the cheek, disgusting him as a result. "Oh, you handsome devil~."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Now, rule number 3: you can't wish for any more wishes. That's it. Three!" Genie changed into a slot machine as he got three Genie faces in a row. "Uno, dos, tres," said three Genie Caballeros as they came out of the slot. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No substitutions, exchanges or refunds," Genie told Souda, doing his Groucho Marx impression.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And rule number 4," Genie said as he laid on the bed. Then rise back up, now green and grossest, looking like a zombie. This understandable freaks out Souda a lot. "I can't bring people back from the dead. It's not a pretty picture. I DON'T LIKE DOING IT!!!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Genie then changed back to normal. "Other than that, you got it," he said, waiting for his master to make his first wish. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Like that, everything became silent. Souda didn't day as he was finishing processing everything that had happened and the rules he was told. Once he did, Kazuichi began to think about what he should wish for. But nothing came to mind. Seeing how quiet his master was, Genie decided to speak up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What's the matter? This is usually the part where the master, that's you, would start making wishes," Genie asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well… I would like to make a wish. But the truth is, I don't know what to wish for," Kazuichi answered as he got up from his bed. "I mean, I could wish for money but I'm doing fine and I don't need to rule the world. Feels like it'll end horribly."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Genie snapped his fingers in agreement. "Good choice there. You have no idea how many times that wish backfired to my previous masters."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good to know," the mechanic said as he continued. "I mean, if I was myself last year, I would probably wish for a beautiful blonde girlfriend. Though your second rule throws that wish out completely."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sorry kid, better luck next time," Genie replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's fine, I don't need that anymore. But should I wish for then?" Souda asked himself, still thinking about the possibilities. "I need them to be good. What would you wish for?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Me?" Genie said, feeling genuinely shocked being asked that question. "No one's ever asked me that before."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well if I had to make my own wish, I would-" Genie stopped himself as he felt it was pointless to say it. "No, nevermind."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What? What is it?" Souda asked again, trying to get the Genie to open up </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Nah, I can't, I…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Come on man, I won't judge. I want to know."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Genie was hesitant at first but managed to get himself to answer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Freedom."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're a prisoner?" Kazuichi asked as he looked at the lamp.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yup, It's all part and parcel, the whole genie gig." Genie then grew massive, turning red as he moved planets and stars to his will. "PHENOMENAL COSMIC POWERS!!!" Then proceed to shrink himself and into the lamp where Souda looked inside by taking off the lid. "Itty-bitty living space."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Geez man, that sounds awful," Souda said, feeling sympathy for his friend. Genie then came out of the lamp and appeared once more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But, oh, to be free. Not having to go </span>
  <em>
    <span>'poof'</span>
  </em>
  <span> What do you need? </span>
  <em>
    <span>'poof'</span>
  </em>
  <span> What do you need? </span>
  <em>
    <span>'poof'</span>
  </em>
  <span> What do you need?" he exaggerated with his performance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"To be my own master. Such a thing would be greater than all the magic and all the treasures in all the world," Genie said with so much passion and want in his voice. Wanting nothing more than to be his own person. Not a slave to grant wishes for the rest of his existence. But Genie's attitude changed into gloomiest from the saddening realization of his dream. "But what am I talking about? Let's get real here, that's never gonna happen. Genie, wake up and smell the hummus." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Isn't there a way to set you free?" the mechanic asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Genie sighed before answering him. "Kid, the only way out of this gig is for my master to wish for me to be free. And you can tell how often that occurs."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kazuichi felt pity for Genie. While he could never understand the kind of pain and sorrow his friend had to deal with being a prisoner to the lamp, Souda knew that no one should be put in that kind of position. With that, he made a suggestion. "Well, how about I wish for your freedom?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Pfff, yeah right. Like you'll actually do that." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No man, I'm serious. I promise after I use my two wishes, I'll use my third wish to set you free. It's not like I have anything in mind I want to wish for," Souda told him as he showed his hand. "What do you say? Deal?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Genie looked a bit hesitant about this but eventually gave in and shook the mechanic's hand in agreement. "Well, here's hoping. Alright."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Now let's make some magic!" Genie shouted in excitement, shooting out magic out of his hands. "So what is it that you want to wish the most, right now? Just say it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Souda thought about it and nothing really came to mind. That is until he looked at the birthday present on his desk and remembered one possible wish. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, there is something I want to do for a girl I know," Souda admitted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Does it involve having her fall in love with you cause I can't do that. Remember, can't make people fall in love with someone else," Genie interjected.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, I wouldn't wish for that. I already made enough mistakes as is and I'm not adding forced love as one of them," the mechanic retorted, remembering his failed attempt to gain a princess's love. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sighing to himself, Kazuichi continued to talk. "You see, this girl is a classmate of mine and we started to hang out a lot more than we did before."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What? You two didn't get along back then?" Genie asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Weeeeell, we pretty much argued with each other a lot. Due to the fact that she acted a lot like a mom, always expecting me to be better while I did things that got on her nerves. Like not washing my jumpsuit, being rude, or having bad manners. Believe me, when I say, you don't want to get on her bad side."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So like a Karen?" Genie said as he turned into a middle-aged woman with a bowl haircut. "You are wrong! I'm always right! I want to see your manager!" he said angrily, imitating an angry housewife.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No! No! No! She is not like that! If she was, I would not stand her and we would not get along," Souda shouted, quickly to debunk Genie's claim before continuing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I mean yeah, she can be a pain to deal with when it comes to arguing. But.. she's one of the best people I've ever met." Souda began to smile, remembering the good times with Mahiru. "She can be very compassionate and sweet, especially when she's wanting to help someone. She's one of the reasons I was able to get over an unhealthy obsession I had for another girl."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Was it that bad?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Genie, I was pretty much a stalker to this girl. It's one of my biggest regrets I've made and glad I got over," Souda admitted, feeling disappointed with his past self. But at least he changed for the better.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Geez kid, that must have been ruff for you. Hope you're doing alright," Genie said with sympathy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't worry about it. I've gotten over it," Souda replied. "But getting back to things, after getting over my obsession, we started to hang out. I don't remember how it happened, but it did. And the more I got to know about Koizumi, the more I started to like her." Souda's cheek started to turn pink from saying all that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Aaaaaah, that's adorable. Tell me what this Koizumi girl is like. I want to hear every detail," Genie said excitedly, acting like a giddy teen girl.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, to start off, she's the Ultimate Photographer and loves to take pictures. I never really understood the complete beauty of art, but the way she was always determined and passionate about her work, it makes her very admirable. I always enjoy seeing her like that. Smiling happily as she gets a picture that's to her liking," Souda said with so much passion and admiration in his voice. "While she may be firm and motherly, Koizumi is just so smart and caring. With her personality being quirky and sweet."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah, I. Am. Loving this!" Genie said happily, "Keep going."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Not only is her personality great, but she's got the looks to match with. Her lovely red hair, her cute freckles, and her warming smile just brings me so much joy in my heart."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Would you say she's pretty?" Genie asked with a smirk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"She's gorgeous! She may not see herself as pretty, but to me, she's the most beautiful girl I've ever met," Kazuichi answered, feeling overwhelmed by his happiness for her. "She's the girl I love both from the outside and inside."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah, young love," Genie commented, dressed as a French man with a French accent. "It truly is one of the most beautiful things in the world."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah… it really is." Souda looked back at his desk as he picked up his surprise gift for Mahiru. "That's why I bought her this for her birthday. To show her how much I appreciate her kindness and helping me to change into a better person."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's really sweet of you to do," Genie commented, smiling at his master's goodwill towards Koizumi. "I bet she would love to date you after all this, you stud you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Heh, that would be really nice. But I doubt that'll ever happen," Souda said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Eh, why not? You two sounded pretty close. I think you have a good shot."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Pff, I wish." Kazuichi was quick to retort on what he said. "And no, that's not my first wish."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Anyway, she's always had a bad opinion on men. Because of her dad, she's always much stricter and expecting better from any guy she sees," Souda explained. "And seeing how I was back then, I doubt I really have a chance with her."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You won't know unless you try," Genie told him, trying to get the mechanic to at least give a shot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Maybe, but not too sure if I can take that leap," Souda admitted, feeling afraid that she would reject him and be heartbroken all over again. He shook the thought away and continued on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Besides, even if I can't confess to her, all I want is for Koizumi to be able to enjoy her birthday. To not have to worry about anything else. Be able to have fun and smile without a care in the world. She deserves it after all she's done to help us. Including me," Kazuichi says, looking at his gift. "But I doubt I can make that happen."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just then, something clicked inside his head. "Unless?" the mechanic said, remembering that he now has a Genie that serves him now and can grant him three wishes to come true. Realizing this, Souda now knew what to do. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wait Genie, can you do birthday parties?" Kazuichi quickly asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What? Do I look like a clown to you?" Genie responded, completely dressed as a birthday clown.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Uh…?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Haha, I'm just pulling your leg," he quickly responded as the Genie took his clown costume off, before thinking. "Hmmm, a birthday party. I think I've done those. Let me check something really quick."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Genie pulled out a massive book and a pair of glasses. Putting the glasses on, Genie opened his book to look through its content. "Alright, let's see here… wedding parties? Oh, I've done a lot of those, but no. Tea party? Nah. Looks too boring. College parties? Definitely no, seeing as how I can tell that your class is underage." Genie flipped through more pages until he found what he was looking for. "Aha. Birthday parties. Yup, I've done a lot of them so I can definitely make that happen."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Really? That's great," Souda said happily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Now is that an official wish? Just say the magic word," Genie said, waiting for his moment to shine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a deep breath and full of excitement, Souda said first ever wish. "Genie, on her special day, I wish Mahiru Koizumi had the best birthday party ever!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"All right! Yo, yo! Woof-woof-woof!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that, Genie changed into a secretary outfit with glasses and blonde hair tied into a hair bun. He even had a clipboard in hand "Hello Mister Souda, I'm Miss Williams and I'll be your secretary for the whole event," he greeted Kazuichi as they were sitting with a desk between them. "From what I'm told, you want to throw a very enjoyable party for your girlfriend, am I correct?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Actually… she's not my… girlfriend," Souda admitted, face turning red. "But yes, I do want to throw her a fun party for her birthday."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright then, let's see what we have here," Miss Williams said as he looked at his clipboard. "You described Koizumi to be someone that loves photography and would like to have a fun party despite not saying he didn't want one."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, she mentioned that her mom wouldn't be back to celebrate so maybe you can do something about that?" Souda asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Adding that to the to-do list, and when is this day of birth going to be in?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"On April 24."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Huh, so I only have two days to get everything ready for the event," Miss Williams said to himself in deep thought. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Will that be an issue?" Kazuichi asked worryingly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh no sweetie, I can work with this. I am one of the best secretaries out there," Miss Williams boasted, giving a heartful chuckle. "But I would need some assistance for a few things."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Really? I thought you can do all this by yourself. Why do you need help?" Souda asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, I don't want to take all the credit as I can tell that your friends want to help out in this as well," Miss Williams answered. "So your friends are Ultimates with talents, are there any that can help with this party?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, Ibuki is a musical and Teruteru is a cook. They would be the most important. Also, we might want to get my homeroom teacher, Miss Yukizome, on this to make things less complicated," Souda explained. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh, I will keep all that in mind," Miss Williams noted as he wrote all that down on his clipboard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Now with all that out of the way." Genie changes back to normal as he waved his hands around, ready to use his magic. "Let's get some work done!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wait, hold on," Souda said, getting Genie to stop. "Before we start, there's something I want to ask you to do."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, are you going to ask for your second wish?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, it's not that. Can you hear me out?" Souda asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright buddy, I'm all ears." Genie leaned to the mechanic with multiple ears on his head, all near Kazuichi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Getting used to the craziest that was the Genie, Souda told him what he wanted while also getting everything ready for that special day.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>
      <em>Koizumi's Dorm Room</em>
    </b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At the girl's dormitory, in her room was Koizumi, all dressed up and now ready for the day. As she yawned while stretching her body, Mahiru looked at her calendar to see the date. To her surprise, she was reminded that today was her birthday. Normally, anyone would be excited about what events would happen for her day. But Mahiru didn't expect much in all honesty. While the photographer would have wanted a birthday party of some kind, she knew that wouldn't be the case. After all, today was still a school day and still had work to be done. So she would have the time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But more importantly, her mom won't be able to make it back for her special day. Koizumi never celebrated her birthday without her mom around. But because of her job as a war photographer, she wasn't always able to be there to celebrate her birthday. It was one of the bigger reasons why Mahiru never really celebrates her birthday. Despite that, she wasn't too upset about it. Koizumi still had some good friends to hang out with. Friends that would always make her smile. Especially with a certain mechanic that she was starting to see him more than just a friend. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, I better get going then. Don't want to miss class," she said to herself as the photographer left her room to go to her class.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>
      <em>Gymnasium</em>
    </b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In a strange turn of events, Mahiru found herself heading towards the gymnasium of the school. When she got to classroom 77B, Koizumi found a note that read that class would be held in the gymnasium. She found it odd for Miss Yukizome to hold today's class at the gymnasium. Even more strange was the fact that she hadn't encountered any of her classmates during her trip here. Koizumi suspected that her class was planning something. But she didn't think too much about it as she entered the gymnasium.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Things got much weirder as the inside was completely dark with only the light of the outside to appear. Starting to get suspicious, Mahiru slowly walked into the gymnasium and tried to look around to find anyone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hello? Miss Yukizome? Is anyone even in here?" she called out. But got no response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then out of nowhere, the doors to the outside were closed, spooking the photographer as she was now surrounded by completely, utter darkness. Koizumi was starting to become afraid of this sudden turn of events. Wondering what was going on. Lucky for her, in a matter of seconds, the lights were switched back on and Mahiru was met with an absolute surprise. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In front of Mahiru was everyone from class 77B, Miss Yukizome, Sato, and others she knew. All wearing birthday hats and a couple with party horns and poppers. In the background were everything that was expected at a birthday party: balloons, streamers, games, food, and much more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Guys, what is all this?" Koizumi said in shock, feeling so much joy seeing all this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What does it look like, silly? We're all here to celebrate your very special day," Chisa told her, putting on a birthday hat on her head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm flattered, and all. But this seems too much just to celebrate my birthday," Koizumi said, feeling a bit overwhelmed by all this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Come on, don't be so modest with yourself. Just enjoy yourself." Chisa and everyone from her class all grouped up together. "Now let's take ourselves a group photo for this special event."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wait, if it's a group photo, then shouldn't I be taking it?" Mahiru said in shock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't worry, we have someone that'll do it for us," Yukizome told her as everyone got into position.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay everyone, say cheese!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Cheese!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a bright light, the photo was taken for this special occasion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Aw, you still have a lovely smile as always, honey."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That voice. Mahiru recognized it and knew who it belonged to. Standing in front of her was her mother as she had her camera in hand. And by her side was Koizumi's dad. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Dad? Mom?!" Mahiru shouted in shock as she ran towards them and gave her mom a hug. "I can't believe you're here," she uttered happily, with tears in her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her mother giggled as she wiped the tears off her daughter's eyes. "Of course I'm here. I wouldn't want to miss my daughter's birthday."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But how are you here? I thought you said you won't make it because of work." Mahiru asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, that's the thing. When I was about to work two days ago, I got a call from one of my higher-ups and they told me that I was relieved of duty for a couple of days," Mrs. Koizumi admits, still questioning that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm just glad that here," Mahiru said, feeling happy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Me too," she replied</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once the mother and daughter finished their moment, Chisa decided to speak up. "Now with that done, it's time for you to meet with the host of the party." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Host?" Mahiru questioned before Yukizome explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You see, we had someone to help us make this party into a reality. He was a massive help in getting things done."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If you say so, then I guess I have to meet him then," Koizumi said, feeling like she should thank him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Great to hear!" Chisa said before shouting, "Okay Genie, come on out!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With those words, a tiny toy car drove up right in front of the Koizumi family. Before they could process this, the car's door opened and something came out and was now in front of the family. That something was the one and only, Genie of the Lamp.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why hello there! It's so good to finally meet you all," Genie said as he shook the hand of each member of the family. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I've been waiting for you, miss birthday girl. It's good that you've finally arrived," he said as he shook Mahiru's hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, um… thank you, I guess," the redhead said, a little taken back from seeing a blue man in front of her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Genie then switched his attention towards the mother as he held her hand and kissed it. "You must be the mother."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I am," she replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I can tell seeing as your daughter has inherited your beauty and charm."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Aw~, thank you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Genie then confronted the father of the family. "You must be the father," he said as he shook the man's hand. "For a dad, you sure still look young and strong. Muy macho!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, um, thanks," Mr. Koizumi responded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once the blue man greeted the entire family, he posed as he introduced himself. "Now that I've met you all, allow me to introduce myself. I am the host of this extravaganza event. I am the Genie of the Lamp!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone cheered at his introduction as the Genie bowed at them all in gratitude. "Thank you! Thank you all! You're all too kind!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wait, you're a genie? As in the kind that grants wishes?" Mahiru asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, my dear. I'm the real deal. I can do it all. Card tricks, making this coin disappear, or even pull a rabbit out of a hat," Genie said as he did all these tricks. Though instead of a rabbit, he pulled out vicious lions and roared and was about to attack. But the frightened Genie was quick to put the animal back into the hat. "Hehe, my bad."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Getting back to the topic, I am here to serve. To do my very best to give you the most memorable birthday you've ever had," he said as he bowed down at Koizumi, awaiting his orders. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Genie waited, Mahiru could only look at him with shock and confusion. She couldn't wrap her head around the idea that this giant, blue man is an actual genie. The chances of this happening are like a million to one. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What's wrong? Aren't you going to start saying your words so we can get this party started?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sorry. This is nice and all. And truly grateful. But… I can't believe that you're an actual genie. I mean, genies are supposed to be a fairy tale. Something made up for stories," Koizumi explained, trying to wrap her head around this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Genie chuckled in response as he expected something like this to happen. "Well, I don't blame you for not automatically believing that I'm a genie. Many people before you have said the same thing. But I can assure you that I'm the real deal."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He's right," Chisa spoke out, getting Mahiru's attention. "It was a little hard to believe at first but he really is a genie."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yesh, he summoned out so many different types of instruments when I played with him. The instruments even played by themselves. It was definitely magic," Ibuki shouted, still surprised to experience something like that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Indeed he is. This sexy man showed me all kinds of dishes that I've never heard of before. He really broadened my view of food and allowed me to experiment on the new kinds of cuisines I can make. I feel like a better chef than before," Teruteru commented in his usual, attractive tone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, he even showed me a lot of games from the past. Some really good and fun ones that really expanded the kind of games that can be made. He's also really fun so I bet you'll have fun with him too," Chiaki replied happily, showing more expressive emotions than usual. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, it seems that everyone is conceived and satisfied. You believe me now?" Genie asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't know, this just seems too good to be true," Mahiru admitted, still unsure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh birthday girl, I don't think you truly quite get what you have here," Genie said with a smile as the music began to play. Using his magic, he moved everyone into an empty chair with Mahiru taking full center. "So why don't you just sit back and enjoy the show."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Well Ali Baba had them forty thieves</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Scheherezad-ie had a thousand tales</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Genie summons a bunch of thieves as they wield massive swords. They began to circle Mahiru with the intent to attack her. Scaring the redhead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But master you in luck 'cause up your sleeves</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You got a brand of magic never fails</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucky for her, Genie appeared in front of Koizumi and defeated the thieves with his amazing karate moves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You got some power in your corner now</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Some heavy ammunition in your camp</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sang as he fired multiple fireworks, creating massive explosions of bright colors. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo and how</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>See all you gotta do is rub that lamp</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And I'll say</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Miss Koizumi, ma'am</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What will your pleasure be?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Using his magic, Genie puts everyone at a large table filled with food as multiple Genies, dressed as butlers appeared.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Let me take your order</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Jot it down</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You ain't never had a friend like me</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Serving everyone with a different dish, Genie gives Mahiru her dish, a lovely caesar salad. Before the photographer could eat her salad, the food sprung into life as it formed into Genie's face, frightening Koizumi away from the table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Life is your restaurant</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And I'm your maitre d'</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>C'mon whisper what it is you want</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You ain't never had a friend like me</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then four Genies appeared behind Koizumi as they placed her on a salon chair and did a massive makeover on her. Once she was done, Mahiru had some like makeup on her, being light blushes on her cheeks, nicely done eyelashes, and lipstick on, and had a nice red party dress. She was even sitting on a throne chair as if she were a queen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes ma'am, we pride ourselves on service</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You're the boss</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The queen, the shah</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Say what you wish</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It's yours, true dish</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>How about a little more Baklava?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Genie then two never-ending shelves to everyone at the party. One filled with nice clothing while the other had beautiful jewelry and accessories. Once they saw them, everyone ravaged through the selves to find something for themselves. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Have some of column A</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Try all of column B</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once everyone was done, Genie changed the area into a theater. Everyone was in a seat as they all looked at the stage. As the curtains pulled up, Genie appeared in front of them, wearing a fancy white suit and top hat with a cane in hand. With him where a few other male dancers, wearing similar clothing as Genie. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm in the mood to help you dude</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You ain't never had a friend like me</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Genie and the dancers began to tap dance while doing some amazing tricks with their canes. Everyone looked in awe at the performance, amazed by how much things the Genie can do in a quick session with his magic. To entertain them with ease. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After their marvelous dance performance, the Genies pulled out small balls from their pockets. Then threw them to the floor, creating a massive smokescreen. Once the smokescreen was cleared up, Genie appeared once more with Mahiru next to him, surprised to be there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Can your friends do this?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Genie took off his head, multiplied it into four, and juggled them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Do your friends do that?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He then turned his heads into two flaming batons while putting one of his heads back on his body. Twirling them around, creating all kinds of fire art, mainly different kinds of animals.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Do your friends pull this?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He finally changed the batons into a black, top hat. Then pulls out a massive, beautiful boutique of flowers. Giving them to the photographer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Out their little hat?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Genie then turned into a giant purple dragon as he unleashed a massive sea of fire at the frightened Mahiru.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Can your friends go poof?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fire quickly cleared up to show an unharmed Koizumi as she was surrounded by cheerful clowns. Dancing and doing magical tricks around the birthday girl.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Well, looky here</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Can your friends go, Abracadabra, let 'er rip</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And then make the sucker disappear?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After doing a little dance, Genie ripped himself in half like paper before disappearing. Like that, the clowns popped up and disappeared, one by one. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>So dontcha sit there slack-jawed, buggy-eyed</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm here to answer all your midday prayers</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A small Genie appeared on Mahiru's shoulder before he jumped off her and dived into the floor like it was water. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You got me bona fide, certified</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You got a genie for your chargé d'affaires</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He came out from the floor as he transformed into a massive certificate which he then wrapped around Mahiru and then spinned her like a top. Genie would use his finger to stop her spinning before raising his ear at Koizumi to hear her out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I got a powerful urge to help you out</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>So what-cha wish? I really want to know?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Genie then grabbed a long list out from Koizumi's ear as he examined the contents on it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You got a list that's three miles long, no doubt</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Well, all you gotta do is rub like so - and oh</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But then he used the paper list to create an origami of a lamp, which he gave to Mahiru. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Miss Koizumi, ma'am, have a wish or two or three</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm on the job, you big nabob</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Genie did a short dance before he cracked his knuckles, ready to use the best of his magic. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You ain't …</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On his right, Genie summons a bunch of dancing yellow elephants.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Never had a friend, never had a friend</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You ain't...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On his left, he summons multiple camels, dressed as Indian belly dancers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Never...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He summons a bunch of Arabian soldiers with their swords out on each side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Had a…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then summons three monkeys in the middle with their cymbals. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Friend like me!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He finally summons out multiple rockets that went off and created many beautiful fireworks. Like that, everyone was having the time of their lives. Seeing the dancing animals, bright fireworks, and eating the delicious food brought a smile on their faces. Mahiru herself was stunned by all this. Never in her life would she be in something this grand. To feel so much joy. to feel so special to get all this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You ain't never had a friend like me, hah!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a snap of his fingers, Genie's magic turned everything back to normal. The dancing animals, fireworks, and any other magical thing Genie summoned were gone as the party was back to how it was before. While many of the party guests were a little disappointed that the performance was over, they all still had fun as they appalled at Genie for his incredible show. Even Mahiru felt so much excitement as her heart was still beating fast from the adrenaline after going through that crazy performance. Once the photographer had managed to calm herself down, she was greeted by Genie as he looked at her with a satisfied smirk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So what do you think, redhead?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mahiru was silent at that moment. She felt her body filled with energy from the excitement she just experienced. The amazing, magical performance brought so much joy. She could say so many things about how great Genie's show was and how much joy it gave her. However, the only thing she could utter out was…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Amazing."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Genie gave a hearty laugh when he heard that. "Just what I wanted to hear! Now, are you ready to really get this party started?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You mean there's more?" she questioned in shock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well of course. I have so much planned for your party! From games to entertainment, I made sure that everything is one hundred percent fun to do! For you and for all our guests here today!" Genie shouted, getting a great cheer from everyone in the gymnasium. "All we need is for you is to say that you're ready and the fun can begin." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While the performance encouraged her a lot and was convinced that Genie is the real deal, Koizumi still wasn't completely sure about this. "Is it really okay for me to enjoy myself?" she said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course it is," Mr. Koizumi said as he patted his daughter's back to encourage her. "I've seen how much effort you put in either with chores or schoolwork. With all you've done, you deserve to enjoy yourself and have fun like any other kid."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While a part of her wanted to say that she rarely got free time because he was always lazy, Mahiru knew that her dad was right. She always did want to enjoy herself in events like this. Not having to focus on anything else that involved work or the likes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Go ahead, sweety. You've earned it," Mrs. Koizumi told her daughter, encouraging her as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that, Mahiru now knew what to do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay Genie, let's start having some fun!" she said with thrill and excitement in her voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Great to hear!" Genie said excitedly, fireworks and party streamers appearing behind him. "You all heard her! Let's get this party started!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Like that, Class 77B and others joined Genie and Mahiru to start the first event for the party. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As everyone of Class 77B joined with Genie for the fun events he planned, Souda looked back with a smile. It looked like things were going well as Mahiru was happy with her surprise birthday party. As he thought of that, Chisa walked up beyond him and patted the mechanic on his back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"This was really a nice thing to do for Koizumi, you know. Not a lot of people would go through with something like this," Chisa complimented her student. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, I couldn't have done this without you or Genie's help. I'm just happy that I was able to go through with it," Souda admitted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Still, you really did a good job. I'm truly proud of how much your behavior has improved. You really have changed for the better," she said like a mother.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hehe, thanks. I'm really glad too."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While the teacher smiled at his response, Yukizome's face changed into concern as asked, "Souda, are you sure you want to keep this a secret from Koizumi? I mean, there's nothing wrong with wanting some praise for what you did. You deserve it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Souda took a couple of seconds to process the question before sighing and giving his answer. "It's fine, Miss Yukizome. I don't care about getting praise, even if it would be nice to get some. All I care about is that she's happy. That Mahiru is able to smile on her birthday. So that's enough for me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chisa looked into Souda's eyes. She could tell that he felt a little sad about it, but he was willing to push that aside for Koizumi's happiness. Seeing his resolve, the teacher decided not to push the subject any further and respect his decision. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay, if you say so. Now go on now. You at least deserve to have some fun," Yukizome said, encouraging the mechanic to join the others.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a smile, Kazuichi did what she did and joined the rest of his class to have some fun. Waiting for him was Hinata, Chiaki, and Mahiru, along with Genie. He joined them to have the time of their lives. From a petting zoo to party games, to even amusement park rides, there wasn't a dull moment. Even if Souda was close to puking after riding a rollercoaster. And even more thankful that Genie helped him with his motion sickness for the day. Despite that, Souda was enjoying himself a lot at the party. Even more so as he got to spend time with Mahiru. And even if he didn't tell her that he planned all this for her, he was happy enough that she was having fun.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>After about a good couple hours of everyone partying and having a fun time, Genie announced that it was time to open presents. At a table, Mahiru opened all the presents she got from her friends and family. Many range from clothes, new photography equipment, and room decorations. She even got food from Akane and Sonia. And a strange-looking ring from Gundam, which he claimed was an artifact that would protect her from the greatest of demons. Despite that, the photographer very much loved her gifts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The photographer moved on to her next present as she began to rip the wrapping off and open the box inside. To her surprise and delight, Mahiru was met with a beautiful, golden locket. "Oh my god, it's so beautiful," she commented, looking at the locket with admiration.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"There's more to the gift, honey. Go ahead and open it," Mrs. Koizumi told her daughter and Mahiru did just that. To her and shock, inside the locket is a picture of her and her parents, smiling at the camera, looking like a lovely family. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh mom, this is…" she said, tearing up, trying to speak out the words to describe this until Koizumi found her words. "I love it. Thank you, mom."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's no problem dear, but I can't take all the credit," she said before pointing at her husband. "It was him who really did most of the work."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wait, really?" Koizumi said, very much surprised to hear this. Especially seeing as her father is known to be very lazy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah really. He was the one who went around to find that locket, paid for it, and even gift wrapped it. All I did was provide the picture. Though granted, I had to help him redo the wrapping as he wasn't too good at it," she explained, giggling at the memory of her husband trying to wrap the present. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, I didn't think it would be that hard. But I was proven wrong after my first few attempts," Mr. Koizumi admitted, feeling a little embarrassed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You really did that for me?" Mahiru asked, still trying to fully wrap her head around this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, I know I'm not exactly the best father figure and… I am lazy to an extent. But, when it comes to your birthday, I felt like I owed it to you. To at least get you something for your birthday," her father said genuinely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite this still being a massive shock to her, Mahiru was touched as she was happy her father was willing to put in the effort for her special day. While she wished he did the same with housework, this was done nonetheless. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Koizumi got up as she went up to her dad and hugged him. "Thank you, daddy."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While shocked to hear his daughter call him that, Mr. Koizumi was happy nevertheless as he hugged her back. "It's no problem."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, now that I opened all my presents, I think it's a good idea to serve the cake," Mahiru suggested, after finishing her hug with her dad. Everyone cheered at the idea, especially from Akane and Imposter, and they couldn't wait to have some delicious cake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's a good idea. In fact, that's the next thing we were going to do after the presents," Genie said, looking at his clipboard schedule.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Great, so let's get the cake out," Koizumi told him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Haha, not yet. We start serving the cake after the presents are opened." Genie then pulled out a small yellow present and presented it to the redhead. "But, you have one more present left." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once Mahiru was given the present into her hands, she looked at the tag to see who it was from. All it read was, 'To: Mahiru Koizumi From: Genie and Master'</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Master?" Mahiru questioned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yup, they wanted to make sure that I gave this to you. Hope you like it," Genie said with a smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But… I thought Yukizome was your master? Isn't she?" Koizumi asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chisa came in as she began to explain. "Actually, Genie's master told me about their plan to throw a party for you. I just helped them out with setting them a location for the party and getting permission from the principal."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Really? Then who set up this party? Who's your master?" she asked both Ms. Yukizome and Genie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hehe, sorry Koizumi. They told me to specifically keep their identity a secret. They wanted this day to be about you," Yukizome answered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, what are we waiting for? Open your present to see what's inside," Genie said, waiting in excitement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite not liking the fact that they wouldn't reveal who Genie's master is, Mahiru decided to drop it for now and focus on her yellow gift. Like the rest of the gifts she had gotten today, Koizumi wondered what was inside this one. Curious filled her head as she began to rip the wrapping of the present and opened the box. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Inside the box was a glass case. And inside the case was a beautiful, red rose. With light around it to brighten up the ornament. Koizumi was lost for words seeing her gift. She looked so shocked yet happy at the same time from seeing her gift.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh my god, Mahiru. Is that what I think it is?" Koizumi's mother said in awe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I can't believe it," Mahiru uttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't get it. What's Koizumi so shocked about? It's just a flower?" Akane wondered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Owari-chan, that isn't just a flower. That's the red rose from Beauty and the Beast story. While the rose is fake, it's decorated with gold. Making them very hard to find and buy," Sonia explained as her eyes sparkled from looking at the rose.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I-I've always wanted this as a kid… but I never got a chance to," Mahiru said with tears in her eyes. "I can't believe I actually got one."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, that's not all, birthday girl. There's one more surprise in that box," Genie said in excitement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking back inside the box, Mahiru was met with something else. Inside it was a folded piece of paper. Pulling it out, the redhead unfolded it to read what was inside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Dear Mahiru Koizumi, I like to say happy birthday and I hope you're enjoying the party I wished for," Mahiru said as she continued reading. "Because I want you to have an amazing birthday experience, I want to give you something else. And that something is-" Koizumi stopped talking as her eyes widened in shock by what she was reading. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, what does it say?" Hiyoko said, waiting in anticipation like everyone else. Mahiru took a deep breath before she continued on with the paper.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And that something is… my second wish."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone was quiet in shock by this. Hearing that Koizumi's last gift is a wish from a genie was insane yet incredible to have. Mahiru thought so as well as tears appeared in her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"With this piece of paper, you can ask Genie whatever you want with my second wish, as long as it doesn't violate his rules. Whatever you wish for, I hope it'll bring you happiness. From, Genie's Master."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Mahiru began to sob a bit from reading all that with her mother soothing her, Souda looked in the background with a smile. He knew that gift would make her happy, but he didn't think it would make her cry like that. He began to recall when he asked Genie about this.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Kid, you want me to what?" Genie asked in shock.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"I want you to give Koizumi my second wish," Kazuichi told his friend once more. "Unless that's impossible to do…"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"No kid, I can definitely do that. But why? You just made a wish and now you're giving your second wish away. You'll only have one wish left," Genie questioned.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Souda let out a soft sigh before he answered Genie's question. "Genie, like I said before, I really don't have much to wish for so I wouldn't know what to do with my second wish. All I want is for Mahiru to be happy. As long as she's happy, then my wish would come true."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Genie was taken back by this but then smiled as he didn't expect this level of genuine affection Souda had to this girl. Seeing that, how could he not do this favor. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He softly sighs before he answers, "Alright kid. I'll make sure she gets your second wish. But remember, no take-backs."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Eh, that's fine. I kinda expected that," Souda replied with a smirk. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Genie then playfully wrapped his arm around Souda. "Are you sure you think that you don't have a chance with this girl? With everything you're doing for her, I bet you would win her heart."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Souda chuckled at the idea before replying. "Maybe, maybe not. It would be nice though. But enough about that, let's get everything ready for the party."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Good point, kid. Hang on to your beanie cause we're going to make the best birthday party ever!" Genie shouted in excitement as he began using his magic.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>'Man, I didn't think my gift would make her cry like this. But at least it looks like she likes my gifts,'</span>
  </em>
  <span> Souda thought to himself, smirking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took a while for Mahiru to calm down from crying as her mother comforted her. "Are you alright, sweetie? Are you feeling better now?" Mrs. Koizumi asked her daughter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah...</span>
  <em>
    <span>sniff, </span>
  </em>
  <span>a little," Mahiru uttered, still choking from her tears. "It's just...feels too much."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What do you mean?" the mother asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Koizumi began to calm herself down before she was able to speak properly. "I mean, this feels too much for me. It feels too good to be true. I don't feel like I deserve all this." The photographer began to wipe off more tears appearing from her eyes. "I mean, I'm just a girl who takes photos. I'm nothing special. I feel like I did nothing to earn all this." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mahiru, of course, you did," Mrs. Koizumi assured. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But what did I do then to get something this grand? I don't deserve this," Mahiru replied, still not convinced. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before her mother could say anything, Genie tapped on Mrs. Koizumi's shoulder to get her attention. "Excuse me, but maybe I can help. If that's alright with you?" he asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, I guess it's worth a try," the mother said as she let Genie do his thing as he looked at Koizumi with a smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Koizumi, you have no idea how much you deserve all this," Genie said to her. "I've heard so much about you. And how you don't give yourself credit for the photos you've taken of everyone here."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I mean...they're just pictures," Koizumi uttered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Just pictures?!" he shouted in shock. "Clearly, you are not thinking straight."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a snap of his fingers, Genie summoned out a wall of pictures for everyone to see. But not just any pictures. They were all pictures that Mahiru had taken during her time attending the academy. The pictures were filled with beautiful landscapes and people smiling. While Koizumi felt a little embarrassed for her photos to be shown to everyone at the party, the others looked at them. Awe and enchanted by how well taken these photos were. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"These are more than just pictures, redhead. These photos are a work of beauty and passion. Just looking at them, I can tell that you put so much hard work and dedication into them," Genie said with so much joy from seeing her photo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Being a photographer yourself, you can tell as well, right?" Genie asked Mrs. Koizumi as she looked at her daughter's pictures with delight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I definitely agree. These are really well-shot and I can definitely see the passion in them. Especially with all the smiles in them. It makes me proud as a photographer and a mom," she said proudly and happily towards her daughter, causing Mahiru to blush. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Y-you really think that?" Koizumi stuttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course, I know how passionate you are with your photos," her mother replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, Ibuki agrees with your mom! Your pictures are the best!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Same here, Big Sis. There's no one else here that can take pictures as good as you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Y-Y-Yeah Koizumi, y-you're pictures always m-m-make me smile whenever I-I see them."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Like that, everyone of her friends began to share their thoughts about her photos and how wonderful they were. This caused the Ultimate Photographer to smile a little from the positive comments she was receiving. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I really appreciate the kind words for my pictures. I really do. But… Do I really deserve all this? I mean, I'm not really anyone special."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well you're special to my master," Genie interjected. "I mean, my master told me just much of a great person you are."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"They did?" Mahiru said in shock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well of course. My master told me just how compassionate and sweet you can be with your friends. How funny and quirky you can be on your known way. And just how passionate you are with your talent," Genie explained happily. He then snapped his fingers to make a mirror appear. He placed the mirror in front of Koizumi to see her reflection.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Not only that, but my master told me just how beautiful you are. Your lovely red hair, those cute freckles, and those sparkling eyes, my master was exaggerating when they said that you are a thing of beauty."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Those words made Mahiru's face turn red. The color being darker than her own hair. She didn't expect anyone to describe her like that. She felt extremely flattered and somewhat happy to hear this from Genie's master.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Aw, my Mahiru has a secret admirer~," Mrs. Koizumi said in a snickering tone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mom!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Koizumi was fluttering in embarrassment, Souda hid, away from everyone's view, as he felt his cheeks turn red and his heart beating fast. </span>
  <em>
    <span>'Come on, Genie! I didn't think you actually tell Mahiru my feelings for her!' </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once Koizumi managed to calm herself, she looked back at her present. She was truly grateful that this person was willing to do all this for her. And it made her really happy that she meant so much to them to go through all this effort. But a part of her still felt that she didn't really deserve all this. Especially something as grand as a wish. Seeing this, Genie faced her, holding her hands, and giving her a soft and reassuring smile as he spoke. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Koizomi, my master made their first wish to throw you this party. They made this wish because they believed that you deserved this. My master did this so you can smile happily on your special day. And if that doesn't show you how much you've earned all this, then I don't know what will."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So come on. Turn that frown upside down," Genie said, encouraging the freckled girl to smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Those words were enough to get the photographer to smile and feel happy again. "You're right. This is my special day. It's the time where I'm able to enjoy myself and be happy. Besides, your master went through a lot of trouble to do all of this. So it would be a waste if I just cried. So let's celebrate my birthday!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Genie cheered with joy as he blew a birthday horn and twirled a noisemaker in hand. "That's the spirit!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He's right," Koizumi's mom said as she hugged her child from behind. "Today is your birthday, so I want you to be happy, okay?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mahiru smiled back as she replied, "Okay."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Now that we've taken care of that, what are you going to wish for, birthday girl?" Genie asked, waiting in anticipation for her answer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mahiru looked in shock as she had nearly forgotten that she was gifted with a wish. Remembering this, she began to think it through and wonder what she should do. After a couple of seconds of thinking, Koizumi gave her answer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Genie, is it okay if I can save my wish for later? I still need some time to think before I ask what I want."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sure kid, that's not a problem for me. Let me know when you want to make a wish by blowing on this party horn. Sounds good?" Genie suggested as he gave the Ultimate Photographer a blue party horn.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sounds good to me," she replied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Great. Now let's continue this party with the next event!" Genie announced to everyone in excitement. "By event, I mean serving up the birthday cake!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone cheered when they heard that they're now getting cake, especially from Akane and the Ultimate Imposter.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sounds like everyone is happy to hear that! So I want everyone to head over to that massive table I just set up if you want to get a piece, which I highly recommend! As well as sing redhead here her birthday song!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that, everyone walked, a few ran, towards the table to prepare for the cake. Kazuichi stayed behind as he was in his thoughts. </span>
  <em>
    <span>'I wonder what Koizumi is going to wish for? It's gotta be special if she's willing to wait. Oh we, as long as it makes her happy, then I'm fine with it.'</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey Souda, hurry up or you won't get any cake!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kazuichi was pulled out from his thoughts when he heard Hajime call out his name. He saw that his best friend and Chiaki were waiting for him to hurry up so they could all get some cake. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sure thing!" the mechanic replied as he ran towards them, ready to continue the party, enjoy a piece of cake, and sing Mahiru her birthday song.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>It had been about an hour since the party had started and everyone was still enjoying themselves. Many were dancing with friends or their significant other. Others were playing games or enjoying the rides there. And the rest were just sitting around and having a friendly conversation. If it had already reached nighttime, it looked like the party wasn't going to end soon. As everyone was doing their own thing, we see Mahiru exit out from the gymnasium into the cold night. The photographer shivered for a short moment before she began to move. She walked through the school grounds until she reached the school's fountain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once she was there, Koizumi looked around to make sure that no one was around or anyone followed her. Seeing that the coast was clear, Mahiru pulls out the blue party horn from earlier. With one loud blow, producing a honking sound, Genie popped out from nowhere and appeared in front of the photographer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why hello there, birthday girl. Wonderful night we're having here," Genie said in his usual cheerful manner.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, I guess you're right," she replied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Anyway, to the main topic, I assume you're ready to make your birthday wish?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mahiru nodded her head in response. "Pretty much. But before I go through with this, I want to ask you something. Your master told you not to reveal their identity to me, correct?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Exactly, my master made it clear to not reveal that," Genie quickly explained. "Why do you ask?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Just making sure. Now I can make my wish." Mahiru took a deep breath before she spoke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Genie, I wish for…"</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Back at the party, we see Souda as he was sitting on the table, by himself, as he was drinking a cup of soda. The mechanic was currently alone as everyone was doing their own thing that he didn't want to interfere with. Especially with his two close friends, Hajime and Chiaki, as they were currently doing a slow dance with each other. It was a little for the big of them but it looked like Hajime and Chiaki were having a fun time despite that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Heh, lucky Hinata. Though I expected that those two would be a thing," Souda said to himself as he took a sip from his cup. "Kinda wish I can do the same with Koizumi."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mentioning the photographer made Souda remember what Genie had told him before. About winning her heart and becoming his girlfriend. While he felt that he didn't have much of a chance, Kazuichi wasn't against the idea. In fact, he really did want to be by her side and love and support her. However, he shook those thoughts out as he accepted the truth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Eh, I got to hang out with her early in the party. Even if I can't be with her, as long as she's happy, I'm satisfied."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he was about to drink more of his soda, a blue smoke appeared, out of nowhere, around Kazuichi, shocking him. The scenery around was completely in blue smoke as he questioned what was going on here. As soon as the blue smoke appeared, it soon disappeared as he found himself in a completely different place. The mechanic looked around to see that he was at the school's fountain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What the? What am I doing here?" he questioned himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That would be because of me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Souda turned around to see that he wasn't alone. In front of him are Genie and Mahiru as the giant was smiling at his master while Mahiru looked in shock. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Souda? You're the master?" Koizumi said as she tried to process all this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What? I don't know what you're talking about?! What master? Master of-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Kid, don't bother. Cat's out of the bag," Genie told Souda as a random cat jumped out from a bag that Genie had on his side, running out into the night, causing the Genie to groan in annoyance. "I hate it when they do that. I'll deal with you later, Mr. Sprinkles!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What do you mean by that?" Souda asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, Koizumi had just made her birthday wish. And apparently, her wish was to summon my master here so she could meet them," Genie explained. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What?! But I told you to tell her about my identity!" Kazuichi complained. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes you did," Mahiru spoke out, getting the mechanic's attention. "But there was nothing within your rule that said that I couldn't wish to meet you in person. So technically, Genie kept his word."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Souda looked shocked at the fact that Mahiru found a loophole within his rule with Genie. He then slouched down in defeat, knowing that he was caught red-handed at this point. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Man, I should have thought this out more," Souda grumbled as Genie, dressed as a stereotypical mom, patted his back for comfort.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It happens to the best of us," Genie said to him in a motherly voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So, now that I know that you're Genie's master, can we talk?" Mahiru asked, breaking the tension. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Souda looked at the photographer, now feeling a little awkward. The mechanic didn't think he would get into a situation like this so he had no idea what to do. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay, you two seem to need some alone time. So I'll just head back to check on the party. see ya," Genie said as he flew back to the gymnasium.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Like that, everything went silent. The level of awkwardness was present as both Kazuichi and Mahiru were having a difficult time trying to say anything to break the tension. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So… you're the one that did all this, huh?" Koizumi asked, being the first to speak.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Um… yeah. Though all I did was come up with the plan and make the wish. It was Genie and Miss Yukizome that did all the hard work," Souda answered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But you're the reason the party happened in the first place. So you should at least give yourself some credit," Mahiru retorted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah… I guess you're right," Souda replied, still not completely sure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Though I don't get it. Why keep this a secret from me? Why not tell me that you were involved in this?" Mahiru questioned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Souda was quiet at that moment as he had a hard time getting the words out. He didn't want to reveal this to the redhead, even telling Genie to keep the identity a secret. But seeing as there's no point in holding it in, the mechanic sighed before telling her the truth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, to be honest, there were two reasons for why I kept this a secret," Souda admitted before he continued. "For one, I didn't want to come off as an attention-seeking jerk. I didn't want to say that I made this party to make myself look good. Besides, you used to be an awful guy back then. Being a mean stalker, I felt like I didn't deserve the praise."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's one of the reasons?" Mahiru said, shocked to hear his first reason. Though she understood it, Koizumi felt that she had to correct him here. "Souda, I've known you for a good while now. And you're not like that anymore. After moving on from Sonia, you aren't seeking attention anymore and you've calmed down since then. You even became nicer to a couple of us like Gundam. If you told me that you wanted to do all this for my birthday then I believe you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Maybe, but still," Souda spoke out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Still?" Koizumi questioned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kazuichi sighed once more before he said, "For my second season… today wasn't about me. This was your birthday. The one time a year where you can feel special. Where you can be happy without a care in the world. All I wanted was for you to be happy. With friends, family, and loved ones. Even if my happiness be damned."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While Koizumi was moved by what he said, there was something that she didn't understand. "But why?" she asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Souda's face began to flush red as he turned his face away before he answered her question.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Because… because I like you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Souda felt embarrassed by confessing his love to the photographer, Mahiru's face turned red like her hair. She didn't think he would say something like that but it was still sweet of him to say. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So what Genie said back there when he said how his master said those kind words about me, that's how you felt about me?" Mahiru asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mhm," Souda nodded. "Mahiru, while you can be a pain to deal with whenever we argue, especially when I cause the problem, you're the kindest and gentle girl I've ever met. You're the first person to care about me and help me when I needed it the most. Your smiles and positive attitude made me appreciate you more. It made me love you more than I ever did. You helped me… so I wanted to repay that kindness.  To make my wish come true."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mahiru stood there, silent by what she had heard from Kazuichi. Souda was quiet as well, taking the silence for the worst as the photographer looked down to the floor. Her hair covering her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So yeah, that's it. I hope this doesn't harm our friendship or any-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Souda was interrupted as Koizumi moved towards him and connected her lips with his, kissing him. Kazuichi was feeling a lot of emotions from all this. He was shocked that Mahiru was kissing him right now. But at the same time, he was enjoying it. The kiss was sweeter than chocolate he's eaten, more explosive than any firework he's seen, more than anything he's ever experienced in his life. After a couple of seconds, the two separated from each other, blushing more than they were before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wow… I didn't think you were such a good kisser," Kazuichi commented. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, um, thank you," Mahiru uttered, a little happy from his comment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was silent once more as the two Ultimates had a hard time trying to say something. Luckily, Souda decided to break the tension and speak. "Mahiru, I know this may seem sudden, but I need to ask you something."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he got the red head's attention, Kazuichi took a deep breath before he asked his question. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mahiru Koizumi, will you be my girlfriend?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Those words struck something inside the photographer. Mahiru stood there silently before tears appeared in her eyes. She slowly began to cry, being overwhelmed by her emotions. Kazuichi began to panic seeing this as he tried to calm her down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh crap, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry like that. I should of-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Souda stopped talking by what Koizumi had just said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Koizumi looked up at him with the sweetest smile he's ever seen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes… I'll be your girlfriend."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Souda went silent when he heard Koizumi's answer. He was shocked to hear that she was fine with someone like him. Then he felt tears fall off his eyes as well. Until finally, Kazuichi felt happiness as the mechanic smiled and laughed at the same time. In his overjoyed state, Souda picked up Koizumi and spinned her around as he laughed like a madman. All the while, Mahiru, who was surprised by Kazuichi picking her up, laughed alongside the mechanic. After one last twirl, Souda let Koizumi down as he hugged her and the photographer hugged back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, man… sorry for the crying. I didn't think I would feel this happy today," Souda sniffed, trying to wipe off his tears. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's fine, Kazuichi. I feel the same," Koizumi replied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two stood there, letting all their emotions out and embracing each other. After about a good minute, Kazuichi and Mahiru managed to calm themselves down. Wiping away any more tears they had.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So, now that we're together. I can ask you this. Koizumi, would you like to dance with me?" Souda asked, holding his hand out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mahiru giggled as she accepted his hand. "You may."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that, Souda and Koizumi would walk back to the party. But the mechanic stopped himself as something came to mind. It was something he absolutely had to do before anything else. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wait Mahiru, before we head back, I need to do something. It's really important. Is that fine?" Souda told his girlfriend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright Souda, just don't keep me waiting too long," she answered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Great. You mind if I borrow the blue party horn?" he asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mahiru nodded in response as she pulled out the party horn and gave it to Kazuichi. With that, the mechanic blew into the horn and Genie appeared in front of them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey kid, I see things went with you and redhead?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Souda smiled as he held Koizumi's hand before he replied with, "Yes. Yes, it did."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing the signs, Genie squealed in joy as he hugged the two. "Hahaha, I told you that you would be able to win her heart! And you doubted yourself," Genie told Souda, congratulating him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yup, I guess you were right," Kazuichi replied back. "She even agreed to dance with me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Aw, I'm proud of you kid," Genie said as he let him and the photographer down. "Now what are we waiting for? We have to get back to the party so you and your lady can have your dance."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Genie, I wanted to do something before we headed back. It's really important that I do this," Souda said as he was pulling out something from his pocket.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh sure, kid. What is it?" Genie asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taking out the lamp, Souda took in one deep breath before he said those magical words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Genie of the lamp, I wish for your freedom."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"A very odd thing to say but-" Genie stopped talking as he processed what he just heard, completely taken back by his master's words. "What?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Souda raised up the lamp as he said with a smile, "Genie, you're free!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With those words, a blue smoke came out of the lamp and went towards Genie. The smoke covered him as it turned into a purple swirl of magic. Kazuichi and Mahiru looked in awe as they waited to see what would happen next for their friend. Eventually, the purple swirl disappeared as Genie now only had legs, but the golden bracelets on his wrists came off and disappeared. With that, all the magic within the lamp was gone; turning it into an ordinary artifact. And signifying that Genie was finally free.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Genie picked up the lamp as he looked at it in shock, chuckling at all this. So many emotions were going through him that he didn't know what to think. Eventually, Genie felt only one emotion that fit the situation, happiness. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm free? I'm free," he said to himself, still trying to wrap his head around this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Quick, quick, wish for something outrageous," Genie told Souda as he handed him the lamp. "Say I-I want the Nile. Wish for the Nile." Genie braced himself, hoping that this wasn't a dream.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taken back by this, Kazuichi decided to go along with this. "Uh, I wish for the Nile?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No way!" Genie began to laugh hard not only because Souda fell for his prank, but his wish had finally come true. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh does that feel good!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Genie began to fly around in the night sky bounced off on different stars like a pinball, laughing like a crazy man. He flew back towards Kazuichi and Mahiru and gave them a massive bear hug. "I'm free! I'm free at last!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Genie let go of them as he summoned a briefcase and placed all kinds of clothing in it. "I'm hitting the road! I'm off to see the world! I'm-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Genie stopped his rollercoaster of excitement and he looked back at Souda, who gave him a small smile. Genie looked back at him with confusion and sadness after fully realizing what his master had done for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yo-You really went through with your promise. I didn't think that would actually happen," Genie admitted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, but you deserved this. Even if our relationship was just genie and master, you helped me grant my wish. So it was only fair that I did the same for you," the mechanic said, chuckling happily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah… I appreciate that," Genie uttered as he teared up a bit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Genie… I'm gonna miss you," </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Me too, kid."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No matter how much you deny it, you've changed for the better and became a good person." Genie then tightly hugged Souda as he did the same as the both of them let out some tears. "And you're not just my master, you're my best friend."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Same here, Genie. Same here," Kazuichi uttered, happy and sad about all this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After about half a minute of hugging, Kazuichi and Genie separate as they take a breather then smile once more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Genie, I know that you're going to leave and travel. But you should probably stay until the party's over. After all, they still need a host," Souda pointed out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Genie gave out a chuckle as he said, "Yeah, good point, kid. I still have a wish to fulfill. So let's all get back to the party and enjoy ourselves."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yup," Mahiru agreed as he held onto Kazuichi's arm and smiled. "After all, I've been wanting to see how much a month's worth of dance class did for you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hehe, hope I don't disappoint," Souda replied with a sly grin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>'Hehe, I knew you had it in you to win her heart ,' </span>
  </em>
  <span>Genie in his head, glad that his friend finally got his own happiness with the photographer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright then. Let's go have some fun!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that, Genie, Kazuichi, and Mahiru made their way back to the party to enjoy themselves. For Souda and Koizumi to have their special dance. Even if Genie was going to leave them for good, the mechanic was happy that he got to be friends with the giant. And grateful that he helped him get the love of his life. This was one day that Souda was never going to forget in his life.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>
      <em>A couple of weeks later</em>
    </b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Inside his room, on a Monday morning, Souda was currently sleeping on his bed after doing a hard night's work. He looked like he was having a good dream and wanted to continue it. Until his alarm clock rang and woke him up. Begrudgingly, the mechanic got himself to get up for the day. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Man, I wanted to sleep some more," he said to himself as he stretched his body. Once done, he got off his bed to get ready for school. "Oh well, gotta get going.  Can't have Koizumi waiting for me for too long."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once ready, Kazuichi made his way towards the school building, heading to his class. Though he found off when he was heading to his destination. The mechanic didn't encounter any of his classmates. He didn't even see Mahiru as well. He wondered what was going on. But Souda thought he would get his answers when he arrived in class. Souda eventually made it to class 77B as he was in front of the class room's door. He opened it to enter and-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>"Boom!"</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Surprise!!!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kazuichi was met with a surprise to see everyone of his classmates and teacher there. Many of them with party poppers and smiling at him. Although he was happy by this, Souda, like his usual self, screamed in shock and fell back a bit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Holy crap guys, you scared me," Kazuichi said as he took deep breaths.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sorry Souda, but that's usually something you do for a birthday," Hinata told him as he helped his friend up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Birthday? It's someone's birthday today?" Kazuichi asked, wondering who's birthday it is.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His classmates looked at him with blank, confused looks. They thought the mechanic was joking or something. But Souda's expression told them that he was serious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you kidding me?" Koizumi spoke out, shocked and irritated by his forgetfulness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Not really. Can someone tell me?" Souda admitted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mahiru sighed in frustration as she had her hand on her forehead. "Geez, I should have expected this from you. Kazuichi, today's your birthday!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wait, it's the 29th already?" Souda grabbed his phone and looked at his calendar. To his surprise, it was June 29, his official birthday. "Holy crap, you're right!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Seriously, how do you forget your own birthday?" Fuyuhiko said in his usual, aggressive tone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, I've been busy lately. Fixing stuff and building things for the school. So haven't really been keeping track of time," Souda admitted, feeling a little embarrassed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I can relate. I tend to get too into my games that I forget what time it is," Chiaki commented. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mahiru let out a sigh before holding Kazuichi's hand with a smile. "Well, now that you know, let's celebrate your special day, shall we?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Souda chuckled as he responded with, "Sure thing, babe."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright! Let's start this party! Ibuki's been dying to play her song for this occasion!" Ibuki shouted in excitement with her guitar out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone began to have their fun in the class as the party started. Souda stood there, ready to join in on the festivities. But not before turning to Koizumi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> "Are you ready to have some fun?" he said, holding his hand out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mahiru smiled back as she held his hand. "Sure thing."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that, everyone began to have a fun time at Souda's party. From the games, to the music, and the food, everything just felt perfect for the mechanic. Granted, it wasn't grand like Genie's party for Mahiru, Kazuichi was happy nonetheless. As he had friends beside him to celebrate. Especially with Koizumi, his now girlfriend. He couldn't be any happier as everything here was just perfect.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>It was now around the afternoon and the party was still going. Many having a conversation, eating some food, or dancing and enjoying the music. With Souda, he was taking a breather with Koizumi resting her head on his shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Man, this party has been fun. But man, do I feel a bit tired," Souda commented. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yup, though that's expected with our rowdy classmates," Mahiru pointed out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good point."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he finished, Souda and Koizumi heard a knock at the door. The mechanic stood up to go see who it was with the photographer following with. Once they opened the door, the couple was met with a fellow student, who was the ultimate mailman. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh hey Greg, what brings you here?" Souda asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"First off, happy birthday. And second, I got something for you," Greg said as he pulled out something from his bag. He pulls out a small package and hands it to Kazuichi. "The school got a package just recently and it's for you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh… thanks, man," Souda said, looking at the package in his hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No problem. I'll take my leave then. Have a nice day," Greg said as he walked away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once the two waved off the ultimate mailman, Kazuichi and Mahiru examined the package. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Who do you think sent this?" Mahiru wondered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Not sure. Let me check," Kazuichi replied as he looked around for a tag or something. Seeing nothing, the mechanic decided to open the package to see what was inside. What he found was a bunch of packing peanuts with a card on top. He picked it up and read it and was surprised to see who sent this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey kid,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I just wanted to drop something off for your birthday.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>From your magical friend,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Genie</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Genie sent this?" Mahiru asked, having read the card as well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Apparently so. I wondered what he sent me?" Kazuichi replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Souda dug through the packing peanuts and found something within. When he pulled it out, the mechanic was surprised in joy by what he was seeing. In his hands was a big wrench. It looked custom made as it had blue with a magic theme to it. But he can tell that this wrench was well made. Designed to handle all kinds of machines and bolts with no difficulty. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh man, Genie really went all out with this," Kazuichi said, trying to hold back his excitement. Imagining the kinds of things he can do with this tool. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That was really nice of him to do for you," Koizumi commented, smirking at how happy her boyfriend currently was with his gift. "I bet you're going to be using that wretch frequently."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You bet I will." Souda placed the wretch back in the package and put the box inside his desk. "But I'll do that later. For now, I'll just continue enjoying my party."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he said that, slow and romantic music began to play. Hearing it, Souda offered his hand towards Koizumi. “May I have this dance, my lady?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You may," Mahiru answered, taking Kazuichi’s hand in hers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two moved in the middle of the room as they were in a dancing position. The couple began to dance in perfect harmony, not breaking their eye contact with each other. Even when everyone cleared out to give them room and look in awe, the couple continued to only look at each other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you enjoying yourself, Kazuichi?" Mahiru asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Souda simply smiled as he pecked her lips before saying, "You bet, Mahiru."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The photographer smiled back as she rested her head on his chest. The mechanic smirked at this as he continued to take the lead of their dance.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Elsewhere, on top of the pyramids of the Aztecs, we see a familiar blue giant as he wore a yellow Hawaiian shirt, yellow shorts, sandals, a camera around his neck, and a goofy hat. He was using a telescope to check out Souda and Koizumi having their slow dance. Smiling in glee at how happy they were. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hehehe, what a gentleman right here," Genie said, laughing in glee. As he finished, he turned his attention towards us.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Let's give the lovebirds some privacy. I hope you all enjoyed this story," Genie said to the readers as with a snap of his fingers, our story ends. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Aaaaaaaannnnnnnd that's a wrap. Bet some of you didn't expect Souda's birthday to be celebrated(even if this one was late as well. Oh well, better late then never.) Hope I did Genie justice here and that everyone enjoy this one shot. </p>
<p>Discord Server: Symbiote Lair</p>
<p>Discord Account: Dragon78591#7491</p>
<p>As always, feel free to either favorite, comment, tell me your thoughts on this, or ask me a question and I'll answer it in the next chapter. See ya.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>